Little Reds Summer Adventure
by Froggy hop
Summary: What a day! Little Red cant wait for the River Noodle Boating Bonanza! Along with her friends Little Blue Gino (her dog) and Roany (her horse) this story is mainly filled with imagination so you might need to use it when you read it! It is great to read to a child I'm sure they'll love it!


It was a sizzleing hot summer day at buttercup cottage. Butterflies fluttered and bees buzzed busily amongst the daisies and the clover. Gino ran between little red and little blue wagging his tail as usual, and barking hapily.

"I'm just so excited!" Cried Little Blue as he jumps from foot to foot. "The River Noodle Boating Bonanza is always so much fun!" Roany stood by the Wonky Wooden Wagon. "Do we have to go?" She asked grumpily. "I always end up giving pony rides and it's just too hot! I want to stay in the shade." "Giddy up!" Said Little Red cheerfully. "You know how much everyone loves your pony rides - Your the star attraction!" She plopped a floppy hat on Roany's head, "this will keep you cool!" She said.

Roany smiled out of the corner of her mouth. She was secretly pleased about being popular.

"Alright then," she snorted, "so long as I have an enormous bucket of iced carrot juice to drink."

They haden't gona far when, all of a sudden a freat pigeon crashed and skidded onto the roof of the Wagon. "I really must practise my landings," said the pigeon.

"Blaskley Bill!" Guffawed Roany, happy to see her old friend. "I knew you'd come!" Roany said gladly, "wouldn't miss the Boating Bonanza for the world!" Chuckled Bill. "Whats the winning prize for this year?" He asked "a chance to turn the magic key on the Wonky Wooden Wagon-" Little Red started

"So that is turns into a supersummertastic surprise!" Interupted Little Bill, jumping up and down.

Just then the Wonky Wooden Wagon trundled on a bend in the lane and the River Noodle came into view...and what an amazing sight it was! "Jumping jelly beans!" Exclaimed Little Blue as he looked in awe. Little Red was speechless- the river had never looked this beautiful!

Purdy pranced busily by the boathouse. "I've made heaps of juicy jelly-baby jelly, marvellous marshmellowd meingues and whipped watermellon ice-cream," she said proudly, "I just need some help to push the Jelly Boat into the water- its going to be a floating boating sweetie bar!"

"Scrumtumlicious!" Said little blue smacking his lips together. "Look, we've brought these balloons and streamers to decorate the boathouse."

Little Red delved into the box of paper hats and started to hand them all out to the contestents. Then she called them all to climb in their boats.

"I love the badgers painted wheel barrow, and the squirrels warering can is beautifully polished," Little Red whispered to bear, "but the robind look so pretty in their little teacup and dont the rabbits look dandy in their old boot too!"

"What do you think of our Hardwick House gravy boat?" Called Mole. "Surley the prize is ours," added Vole. "Lets just wait and see!" Replied Little Red kindly. "Oh look the feild mice have really gone to town with their cheese board- what a clever idea! And my goodness, a boat full of holes!" Giggled Little Red, "how are you going to keep afloat!?" "Ladles!" Spluttered duck and goose, bailing out frantically.

"How are you going to decide who wins!?" puzzled Little Blue. "I'll have a careful think while we go over to see how Roany's getting on" replied Little Red.

"Roll up roll up!" Chirped Bill, helping a group of frogs onto Roany's back. "Laughing leapfrogs!" Croaked the littlest frog. "I could never jump this high! I can even see Hardwick House!"

"Is everything tickity-boo?" Asked Little Red. "I suppose so," muttered Roany, "but surely it must be time for a little break!" Little Red carried over a bucket of iced cold carrot juice. "Have a good long si quick kip while i announce the Boating Bonanza winners!" She said as she nuzzled Roany's muzzle.

Little Blue honked his horn loudly and at ince the was a hush. The only sound came from the whispering waters of the River Noodle. "This year the boats were more spectacular then ever!" announced Little Red. "But there is only one winner and that is...the rabbits!" A loud cheering came from all the contestants as Little Red carried the baby rabbits onto the roof of the wagon, but just as they were about to turn the key...

A Magpie came down and snatched the key clean away And dropped it into thE River Noodle! "OH NO!" Screamed Little Red, "what are we going to do now!?" Just then Gino ran into the river and dived down deeper then deep. Down down down the dog paddled, when eventually he reached the bottom of the river. Suddenly he saw a shiny golden object, he swam closer...IT WAS THE KEY! He grabbed it and swam to the top.

Out popped a head, it was Gino! He swam to the edge of the river and jumped out dropping the key in front of Little Red, a loud applause came from everyone! Little Blue took the key and carefully placed it where it belonged. Little Red hugged Gino proudly, and then, the time has come...the rabbits turned the key and the wagon turned into a...

MERRY GO ROUND! Everyone was super excited to try it! On hopped Little Red and Little Blue followed by everyone else around and around they went for hours at a time! When finally it was time ti say goodbye, they packed everything up and headed off home, 'what an amazing day that was today!' Little Red thought.

The end...


End file.
